Candlelight
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Sequel to Skin VS Metal: The lights go out in the Connor household, how will John and Cameron pass the time by? Jameron.


**Hey Jameron fans! This is the sequel to "Skin VS Metal," read that before this, other wise it won't make sense (:**

**I do not own TSCC!**

_**Candlelight**_

It was mid May; about 8:30 at night. The Connor house was pretty quiet. Cameron stood at the window to her room and watched as a storm engulfed her street. The clouds in the sky had been ominous for hours. The weather had been marvelous for most of the day; sun shining, perfect temperature and not a cloud in the sky. John and Cameron had spent the day out and had came back just in time for the storm to start.

It was like a torrential downpour at first, the wind gust overpowered tree limbs and sent random objects flying through the air. Then the power went out.

2 hours and 30 minutes have been spent in the dark according to Cameron's database.

John had been soaking in his own boredom, playing with his phone here and there and listening to music. He then took a flashlight and walked into Cameron's room to see just how his cyborg girlfriend was getting through the storm.

John came up to her where she was staring out the window.

"Cam," John started.

The cyborg turned around and smiled; "Hi John."

The future leader of the resistance walked up to her; "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Just stand and stare out windows. After a minute, I normally get bored if I don't see anything different happen."

"I don't really look for anything particular. I just look for any subtle change around us," Cameron said, now turned around at the window.

John watched over her with a smile.

"Human life amazes me," Cameron added as she turned around and looked at John.

"Yeah humans are such great studies," John said sarcastically.

"They are. Especially you," Cameron said.

"Why me?" John asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Because you're John Connor," Cameron started.

John just smiled at her and then shuffled over to her tidy bed where he sat down at.

"What do you do when the lights go out?" Cameron asked, now staring at him from where she stood by the window.

John patted the space next to him to which Cameron obliged and gently sat down next to him; "I just normally find something to do."

"But the lights are out, what is there to do?" Cameron asked. Her curious little girl face was in place.

John shrugged; "You just have to find something to do. Some read or write. Some listen to music. Some even entertain their family just to pass the time."

"What do boyfriends and girlfriends do to pass the time?" Cameron asked.

If John hadn't been blushing from being so close to Cameron, he surely was by that statement. He hesitated answering her.

"John?" she asked.

"Well," John cleared his throat; "I'm sure they normally just do what we are doing now."

Cameron smiled over at John, which only made him squirm more.

He really would love to do what most girlfriends and boyfriends do, but they aren't your normal couple. That and Sarah would probably be looking for him soon.

"Sarah Connor wouldn't like that," Cameron said.

"No," John breathed out and instinctively put an arm around Cameron; "But she's not here right now."

"Judging by her evened out breathing, she has been sleeping for about an hour," Cameron said.

"Having a terminator as a girlfriend is a good thing. You can warn me when she's coming," John said.

"I can do that John," Cameron said with a smile.

John had always thought about kissing Cameron, he just never thought he would ever be in the situation that he could.

They were in such a close proximity that John thought his knees would buckle in nervousness. He wanted to get this right. He loved Cameron and wanted the only best for her.

John leaned over and guided Cameron's chin closer to which he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Is this what they do John?" The cyborg inquired.

"let's find out," John said as he went to kiss her again.

This teenager never would have thought that a terminator could have such soft lips. Then John wondered how she leaned to kiss.

"Cam let me ask you something," John started.

"Okay," his cyborg girlfriend answered.

"How did you learn how to kiss?"

"Future you."

In this timeline Cameron came from, Future John not only sent his protector back to prevent Judgement Day, but to also provide him with a somewhat better life. Future John noted that Cameron made his life so much better.

He taught her everything she needed to know. Future John just hoped that his younger self would love Cameron just as much as he always will.

"Is there something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"No, not at all," John shook his head.

Cameron just gave him a small smile to which she leaned her head on his chest.

Before they knew it, John had fallen asleep with Cameron still wrapped in his arms.

The cyborg just stared out into the darkness of the room. She wondered what it would be like to sleep. Cameron then shut her eyes and thought about how content she was in John's arms. She couldn't ever physically sleep, but this was just as good, knowing her John was safe.

**Please review!**


End file.
